Unable to talk
by Melli4798
Summary: Ally has lost her voice and her doctor said she shouldn't talk for a week. Easier said than done, 'cause her friends aren't really helping her. Dez is offended, Trish is talking nonstop and Austin messes up her chance to go out with her latest crush...
1. I can't talk

Hey! So, since I can't get a new idea for my other story, I thought it would be good if I write something else. Since I can't get this idea out of my head. And I got it, when I had tonsillitis and yeah, I hope you like it.

Okay, this will hurt, but I don't own Austin & Ally... :( Yep, it hurt...

* * *

**Unable to talk**

Chapter 1: I can't talk

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the piano in the practice room and tried to write a new song, since I wasn't allowed to work. Why? Well, I have a sore throat and I lost my voice yesterday, so my dad took me to a doctor who said, that I shouldn't talk for at least one week. And since I'm not allowed to talk, my dad gave me the week off, 'cause working in a store, while I'm not able to talk is not a good idea. I'm okay with that, because I'm finally having some free time since I'm always busy, but somehow I'm pretty bored right now.

"Hey Ally!", someone said and I snapped out of my thoughts. I stood up from the piano bench and turned around to see Austin and Dez, walking into the room. First I immediately wanted to say "Hey!" too, but then I remembered that I wasn't allowed to talk. So I just waved at them.

"Aren't you supposed to work?", Austin asked. Instead of answering his question I looked around and my eyes landed on a notebook. I quickly grabbed the notebook and one of the pencils that were in a pencil box standing on the piano. Then I wrote down what I wanted to answer.

"_My dad said I shouldn't work this week."_

I showed them what I wrote. They read it and looked at me confused.

"Why did he say that?", Austin asked.

"And why are you writing down your answer?", Dez asked sounding a bit offended. "Do you think you're too good for us to talk to us?"

I sighed and shook m head at him. Then I started writing into the notebook.

"_No! I want to talk to you, but I can't! I have a sore throat and lost my voice! My doctor said that I should not talk for the next week, what is the reason, why my dad said I shouldn't work. He said that working in a store without being able to talk is not very useful."_

I showed them the notebook and they read what I wrote.

"Oh!", they said at the same time.

"Wow, Ally. That must be very hard for you", Dez said then and went to the fridge. I gave him a confused look and then I looked at Austin. And as if he understood what I was thinking right now, he asked Dez:

What do you mean with that?" Dez turned back to us.

"Well, it must be hard for you Ally, because you really, really talk a lot!", he explained.

I wanted to say something and opened my mouth. But then Austin said something.

"Yeah, that's true!", he chuckled and I put my hands in my hips, while I looked at them with a look that could've killed them. They looked at me.

"What?", they asked me. I sighed. Then I left the room. The boys ran after me.

"Come on Ally! You can't be mad at us!", Austin said, "Maybe it's a bit mean, but sometimes you're talking really much."

I thought about it. Well, it's true. I really talk much. Maybe even more than much. My lips formed a smile and I turned around to face them.

"Do you forgive us?", Austin asked.

"Yeah, do you? When you do, I'll give you the brownies that are in my bag!", Dez said and pointed at the bag on his back.

My smile grew bigger and I shook my head. Then I walked towards the two and gave them a hug.

"She forgave us!", Dez exclaimed happily and opened his bag. He pulled out a box full of brownies and gave it to me.

"Here, for you", he said and I took the box. Again I shook my head.

This week will definitely not be easy. But at least I got brownies!

* * *

So, that was the first chapter. Hope you liked it. And when not... Well, then not. Anyway... I would be really thankful, when you'd leave a review.


	2. Endless Chattering

**Hello, here's the next chapter. And well, I just wanted to say thank you for the rweviews. :) They were really nice and made me smile. And yeah, it seems like you like the story. Any way, I think I should go now, 'cause I have school at nine! (Yay, one hour later than usual! c-: ) And I need my time to go there. So I'm just doing the disclaimer quickly: I don't own Austin & Ally but I really wish I would own the show.  
Enjoy the chapter! Bye! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Endless chattering

**Ally's P.O.V.**

Trish and I were walking through the mall, because she thought that this could distract me from my sore throat and I wouldn't be bored anymore. First it helped and I got distracted, but now I'm really annoyed. And there's just one reason: Trish is talking nonstop!

Really! She talks about her latest job, how boring it was and that she was planning on getting fired, then she talks about the fashion magazine she just read, about a cute boy, which she just saw in one of the stores and more stuff, I didn't wanted to hear.

"Ally?", Trish stood in front of me, her hands in her hips. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her.

"Are you listening to me?", she asked and raised an eyebrow. I opened my mouth but didn't say anything, because I couldn't. She started to tap with her foot on the ground, which showed me, that she was waiting for an answer. So I just nodded.

Apparently she was happy with this answer, because she started talking again. I sighed inwardly and followed her to one of the tables in front of Mini's. We sat down and she asked:

"Do you want something to eat?" I nodded.

"Okay, I'll get something." Trish stood up and a relieved sigh came out of my mouth. When she was at the counter I put my arms on the table and my head in my arms. Finally I had a bit time without Trish talking. She rally talked a lot. But somehow I couldn't remember that she talked that much!

Then I remembered, what Austin and Dez said yesterday. Was I also talking like this? So much? Wow. I never thought it would be so annoying! Maybe I should talk less, so that I won't annoy my friends, like Trish annoyed me today! Yeah, I think I should try to be quieter.

"Here's a little pizza for you Ally!", Trish gave me my plate and I smiled. I mouthed a quick 'Thank you' and ate the mini pizza with one bite. I was a bit happier now, but then Trish's phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?", she said and I heard a voice talking.

"Oh, Mr. Anderson! Why are you calling?" Mr. Anderson was Trish's latest boss. He owns an antique store, and sells a lot of old stuff. It's a pretty store, but not many people are interested in antiques.

"Oh, yeah … Aha…. Yep. Okay. Bye!" Trish hung up and put her phone away. I gave her a questioning look.

"I just got fired", she simply said and took a sip of her little milk shake. I laughed quietly and shook my head. Of course.

"I'm so happy, that I got fired. Because I just saw, that Mini's is looking for a new employee. Maybe I should get the job…", she started talking again.

_Oh, please! Not again!,_ I thought and wanted to bang my head on the next wall. Luckily my phone buzzed and I took it out of my pocket. I looked at the display, which said that I got a new text message. It was from my dad. I opened it and read.

_Hey honey, could you please come to the store and help me do the stocktaking? _

Quickly I typed an answer.

_Sure, I'm on my way. _

Then I stood up and Trish looked at me confused.

"Where are you going?", she asked and I showed her the text from my dad. She read it and nodded.

"I would come with you, but that sounds like hard work, so have fun!" I smiled and quickly ran to Sonic Boom. Finally I escaped from Trish's endless chattering!


	3. An offended Dez

**So, this chapter is not really good. Well, that's at least what I am thinking. I don't know why I think so, but I just don't have any really good inspiration to that chapter. That's also why it is so short. But well, I hope you like it anyways. Oh, and thanks for the nice reviwes for the last chapter. And for the record, I'm not the owner of Austin & Ally.**

* * *

Chapter 3: An offended Dez

**Ally's P.O.V.**

"Hey Ally!", Dez walked into Sonic Boom. I put away the book I was reading and smiled at him.

"Have you seen Austin?", he asked and I shook my head.

"Oh, okay." He sighed. Then he looked at me and asked:

"Would you like to hang out with me?" Well, it wouldn't hurt if I would hang out with him a bit. And I was reading my book for the third time this week, so I think I should do something else.

I smiled and nodded. Dez eyes lit up and he jumped up happily.

"Yes! Okay. What do you want to do? Should we go to the beach, to Tim's Square Pizza and eat some pizza or to the movies? There's so much we can do! So, what do you want to do?" I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't care what we would do, 'cause I'm really bored and so I would do anything to escape the boredom.

Dez looked at me his arms crossed over his chest. He looked a bit hurt.

"So, you're not talking with me and just shrugging your shoulders? I thought we were friends!", he said reproachful. I shook my head. Did he forget that I couldn't talk? Quickly I grabbed the notebook, which was lying at the table, and wrote something down.

"_Dez, we are friends!"_

Then I gave the notebook to Dez. He read it.

"Oh yeah, and why are you not talking to me? Why are you writing down your answer? That's not something a friend would do!" Then he rushed out of the store.

I just stood there confused. Wow, this is a really hard. Well, but I only have four more days to go. Hopefully these days will be better than the last ones.


	4. Messed up chance

**So, here's the next chapter. And I think this is better than the last chapter. Yeah, so I hope you like this one and I don't own Austin & Ally, doesn't matter how much I wish I would own the show, I never will...**

* * *

Chapter 4: Messed up chance

**Ally's P.O.V.**

I only had to be quiet for two more days, which made me happy. Dez was still offended and Trish was still talking a lot, just like this morning. But I could escape from her, 'cause Austin came and took me to Mini's, where I'm sitting now, waiting for him to bring the food.

When someone sat down at the seat next to me I turned my head to the person and saw the face of Johnny, my latest crush. What is he doing here?

"Hey, Ally! Right?", he asked and I nodded.

"Good. So I heard that you liked me for a while now", when he said that, I blushed embarrassed and looked to the ground. Was that so obvious?

"Hey, no need to be embarrassed. It's cool, 'cause I think your beautiful, even when your blush." That caused me to blush even more. Then Johnny took my hand.

"So, I was wondering if want to go to the movies with me, on a date." My eyes widened and I started smiling. I grabbed the notebook and started writing down my answer.

"I'm sorry to tell you that, but she has no time", someone said. I looked up and saw Austin standing in front of the table, holding our food. He placed the plates on the tabled and stared at Johnny, with anger in his eyes.

"And why?", Johnny asked and stood up. They both stared at each other and I swear if their eyes could kill, both would be dead by now.

"We have to write a new song", Austin said, his voice sounding angry.

"I'm sure that won't take much time."

"Oh, you don't know that."

I shook my head. This was ridiculous! Why is Austin acting like this? Then he spoke again:

"And anyways she's not even interested in you."

What? No, I am interested in Johnny! Why is he saying that?

"But I heard that she was interested", Johnny said.

"Well, then you must have heard something wring. And now, good bye!" He waved Johnny goodbye, who then walked away. Austin sat down starting to eat the mini hamburger on his plate. I stared at him angrily. He noticed that and asked.

"What?"

I pointed in the direction where Johnny went.

"Oh come on, don't tell me that you wanted to go on a date with him!"

I nodded and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Ally, you don't really know this guy!"

I wrote something in the notebook.

"_Oh and you know him."_

"Not really, but I know him well enough to know that he broke many girls hearts. And I don't want that he breaks yours to!", he defended himself.

"_Well, that's nice, but how can you be sure, that he would break my heart if I go out with him? And why do you even care about that?" _, I wrote down and he read it.

He looked at me and then at the ground.

"It's complicated", he said quietly. I sighed. This was enough. I stood up and went away. I was so mad at him right now!

While I walked away, I heard him call my name, but I was to angry to hear it. So I just walked straight to Sonic Boom. There I ran into the practice room and slammed the door behind me. I can't believe he just messed up my chance with Johnny!


	5. Being mad at Austin

Hello, hello! I know, I know, It has been a long time since the last chapter, but I have good reasons.  
1. My old Laptop broke down.  
2. I hadn't had much time to write.  
3. I could have written on the computer that my whole family uses, but that was not a good way, 'cause my siblings are always fighting about who's next, and well that was so annoying, that I didn't had the chance to write.  
4. School began for me a week ago, so I also don't have much time now. (But that'll Change next week, I have some free days, 'cause there are some graduate exams for the Seniors and the rest of School has two days of, plus one day of Holiday)

So, that's enough for now. I hope you like the new chapter, and I don't own Austin & Ally.

* * *

Chapter 5: Being mad at Austin

Since I was still mad at Austin, I decided to stay home the next day, so I won't have to face him. 'Cause I can't forgive him, what he did yesterday. Even though he probably tried to protect me, which is really sweet, but I think I'm old enough to make own decisions and take care of myself. And if Johnny would break my heart, it would be my decision and so it would also be my mistake and not his. I don't need Austin to take care of me.

But I think it wouldn't be necessary to protect me from a heartbreak, 'cause Austin totally ruined my chance with Johnny and I think that Johnny will never talk to me again, because of this.

I sighed and stared at the ceiling, something I did the whole day. I just don't understand, why Austin couldn't tell me the reason, why he was acting so strange. He only said it was 'complicated'. But what is so complicated, that he can't tell me? He never acted like that! So why was he acting like this? And why is he bothering with who I am going out? I just don't understand him!

My thoughts were interrupted, when someone knocked on my door.

"Ally, can I come in?", I heard Trish asking and grabbed my phone from my bedside table.

_"Sure, come in", I typed and send the text._

After I sent the text, Trish came in and sat down on my bed.

"Hey, I heard what happened between you and Austin. Are you okay?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, but do you know why he did that?", she asked and I took out my notebook. Then I started writing:

_"No! That's what I'm trying to figure out the whole time! He has never acted like this before. It was like he wanted to rip Johnny's head off."_

I gave Trish the note and she read it.

"Well, maybe he did wanted to rip off Johnny's head", she said and gave me the notebook back. I looked at her confused. What did she mean with that?

_"What do you mean with that?" _Trish read what I wrote and answered:

"I mean, that he could have been jealous."

_"Why should Austin be jealous of Johnny?"_ Trish sighed, when I showed her the notebook.

"Okay, you are my best friend and you know that I love you, but are you really that clueless?" I looked at her. What was she talking about?

"Austin is totally in love with you and you don't get it!" What? Austin? In love with me? Never! I mean we're best friends and we like each other. But not in that way. And Austin would never fall in love with me, would he? No! This would be totally awkward!

_"Trish, Austin's my best friend, he's not in love with me!"_, I wrote.

"Oh my gosh, Ally! It's totally obvious that he's in love with you! HE's spending a lot of time with you, he saved you, when I talked too much and he was jealous of Johnny! That proves it! This boy is totally in love with you!"

_"I don't believe that, he's not in love with me!"_

"Fine, then ask him, when you're so sure, that he does not love you!" Trish put her hands in her hips and looked at me. I sighed and nodded.

_"Okay, I'll talk to him. But I'll wait until I can talk again, because trust me, it's really hard, to communicate over a notepad." _

I gave her the note and she started to laugh.

„Trust me, I totally believe you!"


	6. Able to talk again

**Hallihallo! (A German greeting :D) Another chapter! Wohoo! Yeah, and I'm going to write the next (and last) chapter right now and maybe I'll update today or tomorrow. So yeah, enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Unable to talk 6

Able to talk again

I was sitting in the doctor's office waiting for the doctor to come in. I finally wanted to be able to talk again, 'cause I need to talk with Austin! The conversation I had with Trish yesterday was stuck in my head. Could Austin be in love with me? I don't know, but I'll ask him, as soon as can talk again.

The door opened and my doctor entered.

"So Ally, how was your week without talking?", he asked and I gave him a look that said: _The worst week of my entire life!_ He nodded.

"Okay, now let's check on your throat." This time I nodded and opened my mouth. He looked into it for a few seconds and then let go of my mouth.

"So, it looks like everything's alright. Your sore throat is gone and I think, that you can talk again." I smiled.

"Finally!", I said happily, "Thank you!"

After I left the doctor's office I immediately made my way to the mal to look after Austin. On my way I walked into Dez, who had a mouse in his hands. I stopped and looked at him.

"Hey Dez, what are you doing?", I asked, but he just looked away. A sigh escaped from my mouth. He is still offended.

"Dez, look I didn't mean to offend you!"

"And why were you not talking to me?", he asked and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Did you forget? I had a sore throat!", I told him. He looked at me.

"Oh yeah. I remember. I gave you brownies, after you told me and Austin over a notepad, that you weren't able to talk."

"Yep. So, are you not mad anymore?", I asked and looked at him. He smiled at me.

"No, I'm not mad anymore." Then he hugged me and I laughed.

"Okay, well do you know where Austin is?", I asked him after the hug.

"Well, I saw him going to the practice room ten minutes ago. I don't know if he's still there", Dez said.

"Thanks, Dez. I really need to talk to him."

"Because of the Johnny-thing?", Dez asked. I gave him a confused look. How did he know about that?"

"How do you know about that?", I asked, what I was thinking a second ago.

"Austin told me", Dez said. Then he looked at his watch and said: "Oh no, I gotta go, my kangaroo is waiting for me. Bye Ally!"

Dez ran away and I look after him, until I couldn't see him anymore. Then I shook my head and giggled. He was really weird, but at least I cleared everything with him. Now I just have to clear everything between me and Austin. I need to know, why he was acting like that and if Trish was right and he was jealous.

While I was walking to Sonic Boom I thought about another thing Trish said yesterday.

* * *

"_Trust me, I totally believe you." Trish put the notebook down. _

"_Hey Ally, can I ask you something?" I took the notebook and started writing._

'_Sure.' _

_Trish read the note and asked: "Well, how do you feel about Austin?"_

_I thought about that for a moment. How do I feel about Austin? Well, he's my best friend and my music partner. That's all._

'_What do you mean with that?', I wrote down and gave Trish the notebook. _

"_I mean, do you like Austin more as a friend?" _

_I looked at her for a minute. Then I looked at my hands and thought about the question. Could I like Austin more than a friend? I sighed. Well, I like spending time with him, 'cause he's funny and makes me smile. Also I enjoy it, when we write songs together and sometimes when we hug, I feel a slight tingling in my stomach… Wait… _

_My eyes widened as I looked at Trish. _

"_And?", she asked. _

'_I think I do…", I wrote down. Trish read it and began to squeal. _

"_I knew it!" I gave her a confused look. _

"_What?", she asked. I shook my head and sighed. _

_I like Austin._

* * *

I never thought that this wouldhappen_, _butI really seem to like Austin. And the crush I had on Johnny was not even real. Well, that's what Trish said. Anyway, I just don't know what to do if Austin also has feelings for me.

"Hey sweetie, how was the doctor's appointment?", the voice of my dad asked me and I looked around. I was already in Sonic Boom. Wow, was I really thinking that deep?

"I can talk again!", I said and smiled at him.

"Great, so you can work again!", he said excitedly.

"Uh, yeah. But first I have to talk to Austin."

I ran up the stairs and opened the door to the practice room. Austin sat in the room and played some random keys on the piano. He looked sad and angry at the same time. Also it seemed like he was thinking about something. I took a deep breath.

"Austin?" He stopped playing and looked at me. The tingling in my stomach started. 'Hopefully this will end well', I thought and sighed silently.


	7. Talking with Austin

Hey! So here's the last chapter... Yeah, so first I wanna thank you so much for reading the Story, even though it was short and I let you wait a few times. Anyway, also thanks for all the lovely Reviews and well, I hope you enjoy this last chapter, even though I'm not totally happy with the last sentences, but hey, I'm not really good at writing endings. But that could also be, because I'm a Little tired. (For me it's 10:57p.m.) So yeah. Enough talking/writing. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Unable to talk

Talking with Austin

„A-Ally! You can talk again", he said looking a bit nervous.

"Yeah. My doctor said everything's alright", I looked to the ground. Man, this was awkward. _Come on Ally! Just talk with him about everything and hope it will end well!_

"So, about the thing with Johnny-", I started but Austin cut me off.

"I know that you're mad at me about this, and I really understand you if you are. I messed up your chance to go on a date with him. I'm sorry 'bout that. It's just, when I saw him talking to you I just got… I got kind of…"

"… Jealous?", I finished for him and he nodded.

"Uhm… Yes, I guess I was jealous. And I couldn't tell you that, because I was afraid that if I had told you that I fell for you, it would mess up our friendship. And I don't want to lose you as my best friend."

I needed a moment to realize what he said, but when I did, my heart started beating faster and suddenly I became very happy. _Austin likes me!_

"You like me?", I asked him and sat down at the piano bench, where he still was sitting.

"I don't know, I guess. Dez said thatit also could be love, but I'm not sure. I never felt this way. And it will probably mess up our friendship now!", he said. I smiled at him and shook my head.

"It will not mess up our friendship", I said, looking into his brown eyes.

"What do you mean?", he asked looking confused.

"I feel the same", I whispered and placed my lips on his.

The moment when my lips touched his, was the best moment of my life. The butterflies in my stomach were flying like crazy and I felt sparks. It was totally amazing!

When I pulled back I looked at Austin who was slightly shocked, but smiling like an idiot. I chuckled and gave him a smile.

"Wow", he just said and I couldn't help but laugh at bit.

"Yeah, wow!", I agreed with him and we both just sat there smiling like it was the only thing we knew. Then Austin leaned in until our lips met again. I smiled into the kiss, but then we got interrupted by a loud squeal.

We pulled apart and saw Trish jumoing up and down excitedly. When she noticed that we were staring at her, she stopped and said:

"Sorry guys. This is just so exciting." After that she turned around and screamed:

"Dez! You owe me twenty bucks!" Then she was gone.

"They bet on when we would kiss?", I asked into the room.

"Looks like they did", Austin said and chuckled. I sighed happily.

"I'm just glad that I can talk again. The last week was horrible." Austin nodded. "Oh, and you owe me something", I told him.

He raised one of his eyebrows. "I do?"

"Yes, you owe me a date!" He laughed.

"Okay, so do you have time right now?"

"I don't know, my dad said I could go to work again, but I think I can convince him to give me the day off." I smiled at him. He stood up and offered me his hand, which I took. Then he pulled me up and said:

"Let's go!" Hand in hand we walked out of the practice room.


End file.
